


Elixir

by 14112



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Gen, One Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14112/pseuds/14112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is © Tessa Stone. I'm just playing with the characters.<br/>Written for One Word - sixty seconds with a one word prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is © Tessa Stone. I'm just playing with the characters.  
> Written for One Word - sixty seconds with a one word prompt.

"Hey, what's this one for?" Worth asked Lamont, eyeing a small box that Lamont had left on top of a stack of other boxes that were decidedly _not_ intended as part of Worth's delivery.  
  
"Not for you," Lamont told him.  
  
Worth opened the box anyway.  
  
"Elixir? Who the fuck still..."  
  
"...and that's enough," Lamont interrupted, snatching the bottle back from Worth and gingerly returning it to its box.


End file.
